Why me?
by Ulti-SG
Summary: Las heridas del pasado es el unico vinculo que une a dos almas solitarias... (Fanfic de S&Y)


**...Why me?  
_Por Ulti_SG _**

**En algún lugar cerca de la gran ciudad de Kyoto, en donde la luz del sol es incapaz de penetrar, una figura ensombrecida se preparaba psicológicamente para lo que estaba por venir... Dentro de poco comenzarían las batallas que decidirían el destino del Japón; si sería gobernado bajo la mano de hierro de un guerrero quien creía que el más fuerte sobrevive y que el débil le sirve de alimento, o sí seguiría bajo el régimen del inestable e impredecible gobierno Meiji.**

**La simple luz de una delgada vela de cera era el único punto iluminado en aquella habitación, su luz no alcanzaba a iluminar más allá de un radio de un metro a su alrededor, por lo que era difícil predecir la decoración del cuarto y ver claramente la silueta de su inquilino.  
La silueta de un hombre sentado en un confortante sillón era de lo poco que podía visualizarse, sus fríos y calculadores ojos reflejaban aquella delgada llama como si fuesen espejos, dotándolos aun más de estar llenos de maldad, odio y rencor.  
El estar observando aquella llama, avivaron aun más sus deseos de venganza al momento en que imágenes de su pasado pasaron frente a sus ojos... La traición... el dolor... la agonía...  
No... no era momento para pensar en ello, ahora debía concentrar todos sus sentidos en un solo hombre; el derrocar al gobierno era un paso que él creía por de más fácil, demasiado fácil, pero él destruir a ese hombre lo consideraba aun mucho más complejo y a la vez mucho más estimulante. Destruir a su predecesor sería una victoria que estaría siempre en la memoria del Japón y de todos sus habitantes.**

**Bajo la escasa luz, Makoto Shishio cambiaba de vendajes sus manos, sus deformadas manos. Ya no le era desagradable verse... es más, el darse cuenta de su condición aumentaba más aun su furia hacia los que lo traicionaron por lo que su deseo de venganza pediría más en el momento de hacerlos pagar.  
Mientras cubría su mano izquierda con el vendaje blanco recordaba como fue el despertarse aquella vez después de que lo incendiaron, ver su cuerpo vilmente deformado por las terribles quemaduras, no había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no las tuviese... se considero un monstruo cuando observo su reflejo... Pero con el tiempo se cuestionó ¿Acaso él era el monstruo? No... él no era el monstruo... los monstruos y bestias infernales eran aquellos que se encontraban en la cima del gobierno Meiji, a quienes sirvió fielmente y así era como se lo habían pagado al temer del poder que estaba acumulando... Desde ese momento se juro que un gobierno que temblaba ante la presencia de un hombre, era un gobierno débil y que no merecía existir, por lo que decidió que solo hombres aptos, fuertes podrían ser quienes llevaran al Japón a una era dorada, hombres como él...**

**- "Aun no entiendo ¿cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo?"- musito una voz en algún punto de la habitación.  
Shishio no prestó mucha atención ante el comentario, concentraba su mirada en colocar en forma adecuada el vendaje, pero debía admitir que siempre que él lo hacia el vendaje no era lo suficientemente resistente y tendían a desenredarse antes de tiempo.  
Unos suaves pasos se escucharon en el piso de madera de la habitación, que poco a poco se aproximaron a él.  
La delgada silueta de una bella mujer se postró a los pies de su señor, inclinándose en el suelo y disponerse a ayudarlo con aquello que a él le resultaba difícil pero a la vez era lo único que ella sabía hacer mejor que él, cuidar sus heridas...  
Shishio permitió que la mujer se encargara de ello... le agradaba sentir sus finas y suaves manos sujetar la suya, su dulce contacto.**

**Yumi no sentía ninguna clase de repudio al estar cerca de él o tocarlo... ya no más. Tal vez ella es el único ser humano que Shishio a permitido esa clase de acercamientos, que le permita vendar sus heridas y estar en contacto con sus quemaduras, sentir aquella terrible resequedad en su piel... Era a través de ellas por las que Yumi conocía a Shishio y entendía su dolor, comprendía su actitud y deseos de venganza... eran ellas pruebas autenticas de que era un hombre excepcional al poder haber sobrevivido a tal ataque que lo dejo en ese estado, y poder continuar viviendo con ello día a día... Y además, gracias a ellas es que a podido mantenerse al lado de ese hombre tan excepcional, que había logrado conquistarla con tan solo su mirar, su imponente presencia había logrado que ella se enamorase de él a pesar de su apariencia y de su maldad innata, no lo importaba en lo más mínimo que clase de asesino decían ser, tal vez no hubiese nadie en la existencia que podría llegar a conocerlo tan bien como ella.**

**Yumi finalizó con su labor ante la mirada de Shishio quien ni por un minuto había apartado su vista de ella desde que se arrodilló cerca de él. Era una mirada tan diferente y que pocos son capaces de ver que desprendan sus ojos sombrías.  
Cuando ella finalizó con su mano izquierda, Shishio tomo sus guantes y personalmente coloco el correcto en su lugar.  
Yumi continuaría en silencio con la siguiente más sintió como Shishio levanto su barbilla levemente con su mano derecha para poder sostener su mirada, una mirada que él sabía leer como si fuese un libro abierto.  
- "¿Qué te sucede?"- preguntó al acariciar la suave mejilla de su concubina.  
Yumi no quería responder, puesto a que sabía lo que él le diría, que no debía preocuparse, que todo saldría a como sus expectativas... Y aunque él lo dijese tan tranquilamente ella no podría dejar de preocuparse por él... Era lo único que ella podía hacer por él, preocuparse puesto a que nadie más lo haría, ni siquiera él mismo.  
- "Hace unos momentos, me preguntaste por que estaba tan tranquilo"- argumentó- "Dime ¿hay algo acaso por lo que deba preocuparme?"  
- "Es... es solo que..."- balbuceo al sostener aquella mirada tan impactante que ese hombre poseía cuando la miraba- "Es solo que no me explicó como puedes estar tan tranquilo si todo lo que has forjado durante estos diez años esta en juego"- habló finalmente.  
- "Tienes a tu disposición a las mejores diez espadas del Japón ¿por qué tanto problema y no los mandas a ellos a hacerlo?"- se atrevió a preguntar.  
- "Yumi..."- le habló- "Sabes que así no es como me gusta hacer las cosas. No sería mí victoria si enviara al Jupongatana contra Battousai... Lo que esta por suceder entre ambos es un combate que tarde o temprano debió realizarse, esto es algo del destino y quien salga airoso de él será el que posea la autentica verdad sobre la vida, será la de mí alguna vez contra parte o la mía"- explicó.  
Yumi no podía contrarrestar aquel argumentó de su señor... jamas a podido puesto a que ella misma lo cree como su verdad, después de escucharlo y estar a su lado sabía que su verdad era la correcta, cruel... pero era la que más se apegaba a la realidad de las cosas en esta era Meiji.  
Shishio tomo gentilmente a Yumi por sus hombros y la incitó a ponerse de pie y sentarse junto a él, aunque fuese extraño para muchos, a él no le agradaba verla arrodillada ante él como si fuese su esclava, no le gustaba verla como si fuese un ser débil que le sirve... Yumi lo sabía pero era difícil no hacerlo ante tal imponente figura que él presentaba ante cualquiera que lo mirase.**

**Shishio la contemplo por unos instantes, si que era una mujer hermosa, Yumi Komagata era una mujer que merecía aquellos sentimientos que nacieron en aquella alma oscura de Makoto Shishio, él era incapaz de explicar como sucedió, cuando se había dado cuenta ya era demasiado tarde como para reprimir tales emociones hacia ella, ere el único ser al cual sentía algo muy diferente, algo que no fuese odio o venganza, e igualmente con Soujiro, pero hacia él más bien era un sentimiento mas paternal que otra cosa.  
Hace años Shishio era incapaz de atreverse a ponerle una mano encima, era un desacato que sus deformes manos se postraran ante tal hermosa y esbelta figura que ella poseía... e incluso ahora le resultaba un tanto difícil hacerlo, pero Yumi siempre era quien se acercaba a él, demostrándole que no tenía miedo que él la tocase.  
Shishio paso su dedo índice por los finos y delgados labios de ella, como si deseara probar el dulce elixir que de ellos probaba cada vez que unía los suyos con los de ella.**

**Yumi no se intimidaba cuando él colocaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sabía que debía ser algo muy duro para él el hacerlo, siempre se percataba de su titubear antes de atreverse a ponerle una mano encima... Pero cuando él entraba en contacto con ella sin ninguna clase de vendaje de por medio, Yumi se sentía muy satisfecha, ya que sin vendajes estaba en contacto con el verdadero Makoto Shishio, un hombre que poseía un alma oscura no porque él la deseara, sino que su vida lo había obligado a forjarla después de su cruel desenlace como servidor del gobierno Meiji. El hombre debajo de aquellos vendajes era un alma completamente solitaria e incomprendida para mucho, pero no para ella.  
Yumi Komagata amaba tanto el interior y el exterior de aquel hombre, sin esperar nada a cambio, el estar a su lado y que se molestara a verla como una mujer le eran más que suficiente.  
No podía explicar como es que este sentimiento tan grande nació en ella para él, haría lo que fuera por él sin pensarlo... Aunque se llenaba de desesperación al solo poder ayudarle a cuidar su cuerpo, su salud, y no en lo que él más necesitaba en estos momentos... un guerrero que luchase en su nombre.**

**Shishio atrajo suavemente el rostro de Yumi hacia él, uniendo sus labios con los de ella gentilmente, no temiendo ser rechazado por ella. Le resultaba dulce el poder probar la suavidad de sus labios y percibir el dulce perfume de sus cabellos.  
Muchas veces ha pensado sobre los sentimientos que Yumi decía tener hacia él, serían auténticos? Su pasado lo obliga a desconfiar de cualquiera y Yumi Komagata no fue la excepción; podría estar a su lado y fingir sentimientos que fuesen una mentira solo por conveniencia...  
Pero con el tiempo se percató de que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran reales y también llego a confiar que los de ella de igual forma lo eran... A veces se preguntaba como una bella mujer como ella podía soportar mirarlo siquiera y dejar que la tocase.  
Sentía una calidez en su pecho cada vez que ella le brindaba una tierna mirada, una dulce sonrisa, una caricia, al ver su sensual figura... y no precisamente se debía a que su cuerpo siempre estuviese a altas temperaturas. Era un sentimiento que un principio se negó a aceptar, cómo es que él podría fijarse en una mujer, uno de los seres que ante sus ojos podrían ser las criaturas más débiles por naturaleza... Pero ella, ella era diferente y no como cualquiera de ellas, ella merecía que él la amase, era a la única mujer que él llegaría a brindarle esos nuevos sentimientos que nacieron gracias a ella y a nadie más.**

**Yumi sentía una extraña calidez ante los besos de su amado, fue un beso como este el que había logrado que ella cayera rendida a sus pies finalmente, demostrándole aquella vez que debajo de todos aquellos vendajes y quemaduras había un hombre al cual amaría para siempre sin importar las consecuencias.**

**Imágenes de su pasado se dibujaban en sus mentes, más específicamente él día en que por azares del destino sus caminos se cruzaron...**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Era una noche fría hace más allá de ocho años. Dos cuerpos caían sin vida ante el sonido de una espada a mitad de aquella noche sin luna.**

**Dentro de un granero, perteneciente a alguna posada de buen prestigio, un hombre comía un par de tortas de arroz en el interior de las sombras del recinto de madera.  
Era muy constante que ese hombre se ocultara de las fuerzas policiacas en esta clase de lugares, jamas se molestaban en buscarlo ahí, y si lo hacían pues era un excelente lugar para tomarlos por sorpresa.  
Unas pequeñas pisadas comenzaban a acercarse al granero, esto atrajo la atención del samurai exiliado, tomando su espada dispuesto a degollar al que entrase por esa puerta.  
Escuchó unos pequeños toques, dos largos, uno pausado y silencio, supo que se trataba de Soujiro.  
La puerta del granero de abrió dando paso la pequeña silueta del pequeño Soujiro con aquella misma imborrable sonrisa, su rostro estaba un poco salpicado por sangre, y no precisamente la de algún animal.  
- "Vaya, hasta que volviste"- murmuró el hombre al momento de dejar su espada a un lado y comenzar a comer de nuevo.  
- "Lo siento señor, pero me fue muy difícil conseguir una pala a estas horas de la noche"- agregó sonriente.  
- "Si, ya veo. ¿Pero ocultaste los cuerpos? No quisiera que nos encontraran antes de tiempo en este lugar"- dijo cuando le dio una mordida a sus alimentos.  
- "Sí, lo hice como usted me dijo"- aclaró.  
- "Bien, entonces más vale que te laves, no quisiera que por estar impregnado de sangre vayas a atraer la atención de algún policía. Recuerda que el olor de la sangre es detectable para todo aquel que este acostumbrado a ella, y hay policías que tienen antecedentes de haber pertenecido al grupo Shinsen durante la era Tokugawa, no lo olvides"- dijo al aventarle una clase de cantimplora con algo de agua.  
- "Sí, enseguida señor"**

**Había pasado poco tiempo desde que Soujiro Seta había iniciado su viaje al lado de "su salvador". Tenía la oportunidad de saciar aquel instinto asesino que su ahora mentor estaba despertando en él.  
A Soujiro no le desagradaba tener que pasar las noches en graneros o estar huyendo constantemente de la justicia, incluso creía que esta clase de vida era mucho mejor que la que hace poco tiempo tenía, sin mencionar que su mente infantil veía todo esto como una gran aventura.  
Después de lavarse tomó asiento en el suelo y permaneció contemplando la silueta vendada que estaba a un par de metros más allá, sentado en un conjunto de heno fresco que había dentro de la construcción.  
Shishio continuaba saboreando una de las ultimas tortas de arroz que Soujiro había conseguido, más se sintió ciertamente incomodo cuando escuchó un sonido muy peculiar que el intestino tiende a realizar cuando requiere de nutrirse. Lanzo una mirada rápida al niño que lo acompañaba y este continuaba sonriendo, pero nuevamente aquel sonido se presentó.  
- "¿Tienes hambre?"- preguntó repentinamente.  
- "Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? No... no tengo hambre"- añadió sonriente.  
- "Ah, me gusta tu fortaleza a pesar de que tu estomago diga todo lo contrario"- añadió tomando una de las que quedaba y arrojándola al niño quien la atrapó sin problemas - "Pero no me gustaría que enfermases por no comer, así que come"- ordenó indiferentemente.  
- "Sí, sí señor Shishio"- dijo para devorar prácticamente el alimento japonés- "¿Le sucede algo?"- preguntó cuando notó como su mentor se estremeció levemente de sus quemaduras.  
- "No, no es nada, simplemente mis heridas dolieron, hay demasiada humedad en la atmósfera, de seguro se aproxima una tormenta"- aclaró.  
Para Makoto Shishio este cambio tan drástico que sufrió su travesía al adherírsele este niño fue algo ciertamente bueno para él, por lo menos ya tenía a alguien con quien hablar que no fuesen cadáveres y hombres agonizantes antes de ser terminados por el filo de su espada, sin mencionar que ese niño escuchaba atentamente todo lo que él le relataba, con esa clase de disposición estaba seguro que podía hacer de él un guerrero excepcional... después de él claro esta, uno al cual podría moldear a como mejor le conviniera.  
- "Ahora, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, monta guardia"- dijo cuando se recostó sobre el heno dispuesto a dormir, un termino superficial ya que él no acostumbraba a dormir profundamente, siempre con un ojo abierto y atento a cualquier ataque.**

**Aunque Soujiro fuese un niño especial, no dejaba de ser lo que era, un niño, por lo que él sueño rápidamente se apoderó de él, quedando profundamente dormido.**

**El cielo comenzó a estremecerse, dando señas de que una tormenta estaba por comenzar. Los relámpagos avivaron las luces nocturnas en las nubes grisáceas cargadas con numerosas aguas, y al primer replique del cielo la lluvia comenzó, siendo productora de una clase de melodía natural al caer constantemente contra el suelo.**

**Shishio se irguió de golpe al escuchar algo, y no precisamente un trueno, por instinto tomó su espada entre su mano vendada listo para cualquier cosa. Prestó solo un segundo su atención al niño que estaba montando guardia... Se levantó y en su camino hacia la puerta del granero, dio un ligero zape al pequeño en la cabeza con su katana envainada para que despertara en su trayectoria.  
Cuando el niño despertó fue capaz de escuchar aquellos sonidos que contaminaban el pacifico sonido de la tormenta, eran voces, un par de ellas maldecía.  
Escucharon como apresurados pasos pasaron frente a la puerta del granero, como si alguien estuviese corriendo o huyendo de algo o alguien... le siguieron otro par más, Shishio intuyó que eran dos sujetos y más el primero eso los hacían tres...  
Se estaban alejando aquellas pisadas cuando se escucho un golpe estrepitoso, como si algo o alguien hubiese caído en algún charco.**

**Un par de siluetas se desplazaban entre las sombras de aquella noche silenciosa. Una de ellas corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían alejarse sin mencionar que sus ropas no eran las más propicias para ello. Era capaz de escuchar como su corazón latía en su pecho, creía que sería capaz de salírsele por la garganta, estaba asustada, lo que parecía un fino y hermoso kimono que cubría su cuerpo se encontraba hecho jirones, como si alguien deliberadamente lo hubiese hecho por la fuerza.  
Se desplazaba entre arbustos con gruesos tallos que se rompían a su paso rasguñando aun más sus vestimentas y también su delicada piel.  
Sentía como el aliento ya no le alcanzaba para dar un paso más, pero al escuchar pasos que la perseguían y aquellas voces que la maldecían en mil y una formas le daban fuerzas para continuar y no caer nuevamente en sus garras.  
Pronto se encontraba completamente cubierta por la tormenta, se escondió detrás de un par de arbustos mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo esperando no ser encontrada.  
- "¿Dónde demonios se habrá... metido esa perra?"- escuchó que alguien dijo en un punto cercano a su posición, alguien que sonaba más que ebrio.  
La mujer de cabellos castaños trataba de no exhalar de esa manera tan ruidosa el aire pero sus esfuerzos eran más que en vano, por lo menos el continuo sonido de la lluvia no permitía que ninguno de ellos escuchara el sonido de su exhausta respiración.  
Su desesperada mirada buscó algún lugar en el que podría esconderse más propiciamente, un poco más allá observo una edificación de madera, justo lo que estaba buscando.  
Cuando se decidió a intentarlo sus ropas se habían enganchado a unas de las ramas del arbusto en cuestión sacudiendo toda la estructura, siendo descubierta ante los pares de ojos ebrios que la perseguían.**

**Yumi Komagata no recordaba haber corrido tanto como aquella vez en su vida...  
Antes de toparse con Makoto Shishio ella era una geisha, cortesana, con mucho prestigio en esa parte del Japón, sus servicios eran recelados solo por políticos y hombres con poder que eran capaces de costear una hora de su compañía.  
Jamas había tenido problemas como en los que se veía en estos momentos... Ella solo vendía arte como su profesión lo indica, tenía estrictamente prohibido tener algún contacto sexual con los clientes y hasta esta noche eso no se le respetó...  
Al finalizar la era Tokugawa en Japón e iniciar la Meiji, el papel de la mujeres había pasado a un rango más que inferior en la sociedad ante los hombres, haciéndoles pensar que ellos podrían hacer lo que quisieran con ellas y hacia las Geishas no fue la excepción...  
Aquellos dos hombres que contrataron su compañía habían bebido demasiado, el olor terrible del sake puro era insoportable, sin mencionar que estuvieron ingiriendo opio, eso y las ideas de esta época hacia las mujeres habían propiciado que ella se encontrara ahora en esta situación. Cuando ellos intentaron ponerle una mano encima luchó lo más que su cuerpo le permitió logrando escapar ante la lujuria desenfrenada de aquel par de desgraciados. Y ahora la habían seguido hasta aquí y no la dejarían en paz hasta que obtuvieran lo que ellos querían de ella.**

**Pasó de largo el establecimiento de madera al no tener suficiente tiempo como para abrir la pesada puerta y entrar sin que ellos no le dieran alcance.  
Finalmente su frágil cuerpo no fue capaz de sostenerle ni un instante más, por lo que cayó pesadamente sobre el fango que la lluvia había producido en el suelo, siendo incapaz de levantarse.  
- "Vaya que eres una ramera problemática"- agregó uno de ellos cuando finalmente le dieron alcance.  
- "Ah... verla cubierta de lodo me hace desear hacerlo más..."- comentó a su compañero entre risas libidinosas.  
- "Claro... si no te importa hacerlo aquí en el fango... adelante es toda tuya... pero deja algo para mi quieres?"  
El hombre en cuestión se arrodillo en el suelo dispuesto a calmar sus deseos. La mujer lanzo un golpe desesperado para que se alejara de ella pero el hombre pese a estar ebrio sujeto su brazo con fuerza, golpeándola en el rostro para hacerla regresar al suelo al que pertenece.  
Aquel hombre se acostó bruscamente sobre ella, intentando desgarrar aun más los harapos que la cubrían mientras ella luchaba para evitar que ese individuo la hiciera suya.**

**- "Pon mucha atención Soujiro"- dijo el samurai a su pequeño pupilo quienes contemplaban la escena desde del interior del granero al entre abrir débilmente su portón- "Ahí tienes una verdadera muestra de que el más fuerte es el que sobrevive y el débil solo sirve de alimento"- añadió- "La mujer puede ser la criatura más débil por naturaleza que exista en este mundo, un simple objeto de uso común para hombres que alimentan su ego, "hombría" y poder al poder doblegarlas tan fácilmente, un objeto que solo utilizan para satisfacer sus deseos"  
- "¿En serio todas son tan débiles?"- preguntó sonriente- "Pero si la mayoría de los guerreros ninjas son mujeres y vaya que pueden llegar a ser muy hábiles"  
- "Es cierto, puede que un ser aparente ser muy fuerte, pero jamas debes confiarte solo por las apariencias, además muchas veces la fortaleza viene del espíritu de un contrincante, no lo olvides"  
- "Solo guerrero como usted posee ambas fortalezas ¿cierto? Por eso es tan fuerte ¿verdad?"  
- "Ja, veo que estas entendiendo"- añadió- "Muchas veces puedes toparte con oponentes que sean fuertes externamente pero que posee un espíritu débil, otros son los seres que no poseen una alta habilidad física pero su fuerza radica en su espíritu, en su astucia, pero los más peligrosos y excepcionales somos los que poseemos las dos cualidades, fuerza externa e interna"- explicó.  
- "Sí, entiendo"  
- "Esos hombres que están haya afuera no son pertenecientes a ninguna de las categorías que te he mencionado, pertenecen a la clase de la cual nosotros debemos de alimentarnos."- añadió seriamente.  
Soujiro prestaba toda su atención a la escena de allá afuera, al igual que su mentor. Había algo que le llamaba la atención... esa mujer... no el hecho de que estaba a punto de ser ultrajada, sino que en todo este tiempo no había lanzando un grito pidiendo ayuda... eso le resultaba "extraño", casi siempre tendían a gritar desesperadas pidiendo ayuda en esta clase de situaciones, pero ella no... Lo único que salía de su boca eran maldiciones en contra de aquellos infelices que estaban por ultrajarla.  
Shishio se percató de la mirada de aquella mujer, no reflejaba miedo externo, tal vez en su interior si estuviese temblando, pero era como si supiera que entre más temiera, con más gusto esos sujetos iban a lastimarla... Esos ojos reflejaban una fortaleza y determinación que no eran común que alguna mujer los poseyera, estaban dotados de una fortaleza innata... de eso no había duda.**

**Aquel hombre estaba sobre ella, al principio tenia miedo debía admitirlo, pero al llegar hasta este punto ese miedo y desesperación se había convertido en ira, odio ante los hombres que creían que podían utilizarla así nada más como si fuese un objeto que momentos después podrían desechar como si fuese basura... Ellas y sus compañeras estaban experimentado aquel trato tan discriminado que los hombres les proporcionaban en esta era Meiji, a todas las acongojaba y oraban porque eso terminara, las mujeres también podían ser fuertes!  
Sentía como los asquerosos labios de aquel hombre recorrían su cuello y sus sucias manos jugueteaban por su cuerpo, jamas había sentido tanto repudió en su vida; repentinamente de su kimono dejo caer el estuche de una daga, un arma blanca, pequeña y fácil de ocultar entre sus ropas, una de sus compañeras de profesión se lo había dado "por si las dudas", en aquel momento creyó jamas tener que usarla pero la ira en esos momentos era tan grande que inconscientemente logro tomar el arma, desenfundándola...  
Un chillido hueco se escuchó en los alrededores, un cuerpo sin vida cayó un lado de la joven geisha quien se encontraba en una clase de trance mientras rastros de sangre recorrían su rostro, siendo borradas lentamente por la suave llovizna que aquella tormenta se había vuelto.  
Su respiración era más que agitada mientras su mano derecha tomaba la empuñadura de aquella daga ensangrentada.  
El segundo hombre no podía ocultar su expresión atónita ante tal suceso, al ver a su compañero desfallecer en manos de una golfa; esto trajo consigo la furia de aquel hombre desenfundando un arma el doble de larga de entre sus ropas.  
Yumi logro ponerse de rodillas y observaba con la misma ira a ese hombre armado mientras mantenía en alto la hojilla ensangrentada dispuesta a defenderse.  
Su mano estaba temblando, el miedo, la ira y frustración la habían incitado a asesinar, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, prefería mil veces morir que ser objeto de diversión ante a algún macho.  
Su mirada no estaba decorada con ninguna clase de temor, simplemente la rabia los adornaba, una mirada que aquel hombre no le agradaba por lo que de un rápido movimiento levanto su arma sobre su cabeza dispuesto a terminar con su patética vida, después de todo, se trataba de la vida de una insignificante mujer.**

**El fiero sonido de una cuchilla cortando carne y aire a su paso dejó ensordecida a la mujer cuando nuevamente se vio cubierta de aquel fluido rojo. Fue capaz de observar la cara de horror de aquel sujeto antes de que su cuerpo cayera pesadamente al suelo sin vida a su lado, presentando una terrible herida en la espalda.  
Yumi observo por unos instantes el cadáver que ahora estaba a sus pies, pero su vista se levantó al notar una presencia más en ese lugar, un hombre ensombrecido lo único que era claro era aquella destellante mirada era incapaz de ser doblegada entre aquella oscuridad, el filo de un arma que comenzaba a ser iluminada por las luces de los relámpagos que continuaban surcando los cielos era clara ante su mirada.  
Yumi aun estaba en una estado de alerta que haría desconfiar de cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente en esos momentos.  
Shishio miraba a aquella mujer mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cuerpo, empapando las vendas que lo cubrían mientras sentía un continuo dolor en su cuerpo al contacto directo de sus quemaduras con la extensa humedad, pero eso no le importaba. Estaba desconcertado al encontrarse ahí... en medio de la lluvia, enfrente de aquella mujer a la cual había salvado...  
Yumi pudo visualizar a aquel hombre con más detalle por los relámpagos que se desataban sobre sus cabezas, estaba cubierto completamente de vendajes y su poderosa arma estaba impregnada de sangre que era borrada por el agua que resbalaba por esta y se fusionaba con la sustancia rojiza.  
Por instantes ambos no hicieron más que mirarse bajo aquella llovizna, Yumi no sabía si temer ante la figura tan amenazante de aquel sujeto o si sentirse agradecida con él por haberla ayudado...  
Shishio por su lado aun seguía perturbado al no entender que es lo que lo impulsó deliberadamente para llegar hasta este punto...  
Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o hacer... aquella mujer ya lo había visto y como era costumbre para él todo quien lo mirase debía morir bajo su espada antes de que pudiese decírselo a cualquier alma... pero esta vez no estaba deseos de hacerlo...**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Shishio apartó sus labios repentinamente de los de ella ante el desconcierto de Yumi, para continuar con lo que en un principio se encontraba haciendo.  
- "Debo terminar con esto, esta muy cerca el momento de que mis invitados lleguen"- dijo.  
- "Si me permites hacerlo yo finalizare más rápido"- dijo al tomar su mano y comenzar a vendarla sutilmente con la suave textura.  
- "¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de soportarme?"- preguntó de pronto ante el desconcierto de la mujer.  
- "No comprendo la pregunta"- añadió ella al intuir a donde iba esta conversación.  
- "Sabes a lo que me refiero... ¿Cómo es que puedes soportar tocar mi deformidad?"  
- "Te lo dije hace tiempo... no me importa como luzcas, lo que amo y admiro de ti es el espíritu guerrero que posees, esa determinación tuya"- comentaba sin dejar de cubrir las quemaduras- "... Siempre he sentido como dudas de mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero créeme que estos son tan auténticos como estas quemaduras tuyas... Yo soy quien debería hacerte la misma pregunta... Shishio... Makoto... ¿Por qué yo?... ¿cómo no dudar que puedes pensar de la misma forma de mí como aquellos hombres lo hacían aquella vez... aquella noche... verme como solo un objeto de uso y desuso? No soy una guerrera ni poseo grandes habilidades para ser digna de estar a tu lado... ¿Cómo explicarías eso? el que me permitas aun estar a tu lado"  
Una silencio ensordecedor inundó la habitación. En cuanto Yumi finalizo con su mano derecha, nuevamente Shishio levanto su barbilla para mirarla directamente a los ojos, observando como aquellas joyas se observaban cristalinas, como si estuviesen a punto de liberar lagrimas.  
- "Me fascinaron tus ojos..."- murmuró a la mujer seriamente- "En toda mi vida no me habría imaginado que podría conocer a una mujer que fuera capaz de llamarme la atención como tú... no solo eres bella sino también única en tu clase, posees una fortaleza innata en tu espíritu que se refleja en tu mirar... es única y me conquistó desde el primer momento... Yumi Komagata, puede que no seas un guerrero pero si posees un espíritu excepcional de una luchadora, eres el ser humano que me conoce mejor que nadie, sabes como pienso y yo se como piensas... nuestras almas se acomplementan y al tenerte a mi lado.. tu presencia logra que el vacío de mi alma sea saciado... Eres importante para mí aunque no lo parezca... pero sé que tu lo sabes... eres el único ser por el cual siento cosas diferentes, que logra que nazcan en mí sentimientos que jamas creía poder tener a otro ser humano... Ahora entiendo porque tu llaman "La Hechicera de la noche", lograste encantarme con tu solo mirar aquella vez, aquella noche de tormenta..."  
Yumi escuchaba con atención a su amado, no era muy común que él dijese cosas tan bellas, pero cuando lo hacia quedaba maravillada, sencillamente era un hombre apasionado; sabía que es lo que lo que debía decir para que cualquier mujer se sonrojase y se sintiera el ser más bello e importante.  
Shishio observó el leve rubor que apareció en las mejillas de aquella mujer y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.  
Yumi abrazó tiernamente a su amado, con mucho cuidado de no lastimar su ya enfermizo cuerpo, acurrucando su cabeza sobre su fornido pecho.**

**A la mente de Yumi volvió la misma preocupación de un principio... Él estaba por enfrentarse a su némesis, Kenshin Himura... No dudaba en la fortaleza de su señor pero si no fuese por ese lapso de tiempo que limitaba sus habilidades... esos 15 minutos en los que ella siempre se encontraba angustiada por el bienestar del hombre que amaba, cuando esa cuenta comenzaba le parecía eterno el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj y su preocupación siempre era mayor cuando se acercaba al minuto quince... algo que jamas ha pasado, pero esta vez no se trataba de un oponente cualquiera, estaban hablando de Battousai Himura.  
Fue capaz de transmitirle esa preocupación por su solo contacto al momento de aferrarse con un poco más de fuerza a él y como si hubiese leído su mente habló...  
- "No debes preocuparte, todo saldrá como esta planeado, lo derrotare en quince minutos"  
- "Lo sé... se que no debo preocuparme, eres fuerte... pero en esta lucha el destino será quien decidirá, si ponerse de tu lado o de el de él... Pero cualquiera que sea el resultado.. Yumi te esperara, no importa en donde, yo te estaré esperando a donde quiera que sea tu destino ir... te seguiré por siempre... te amare por siempre... No hay cosa que no haría por ti... daría mi vida con tal de que eso significase ayudarte en tu lucha... Algo que siempre he deseado hacer... serte de utilidad en lo que tu realmente necesitas...**

**Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, pero este lo disfrutaron ambos amantes al poder estar juntos por unos momentos más.  
Shishio tomo un reloj de bolsillo de entre sus ropas, observando la posición de las manecillas, no faltaba mucho para el alba, ni faltaba mucho para que su combate diera inicio...  
- "Aun hay tiempo antes de que Battousai llegue aquí"- musitó él- "Antes de que esto comience... me gustaría un poco de té"- agregó seriamente.  
Yumi se separo de él lentamente y lo observo extrañada.  
- "Me agrada como preparas el té"- añadió al ver el titubear de la mujer- "Jamas he probado uno mejor que el tuyo"  
- "Esta bien... solo... debo conseguir lo necesario"- dijo cuando se puso de pie.  
- "No olvides esto"- añadió al levantarse de igual manera.  
Yumi observó como aquel reloj de bolsillo colgaba de la mano de Shishio.  
- "No hay nadie más a quien pueda confiarle mi propio bienestar que no sea a ti"- agregó al colocarla en las manos de la mujer.  
Yumi lo tomó, nuevamente veía ese reloj que con tan solo tenerlo en sus manos se entristecía. Ella salió lentamente de la habitación siendo observada por Shishio, quien al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse nuevamente dejo escapar un ligero suspiro.  
Tal vez si hubiese conocido a Yumi en otro momento, antes de convertirse en esto, hubiese llegado a algo mucho más definitivo con ella... Sin embargo Yumi era muy importante para él ahora, ella era la unica que lograba hacerlo feliz... se sentía feliz con tenerla a su lado, gozar de su simple compañia, de escuchar su voz cerca de su oído; era una concepto de felicidad que jamás creyó que su corazón pudiese sentir por alguien y que jamas creyó que sería capaz de sentir o vivir directamente...**

**Como cortesana que era, Yumi realizaba la ceremonia del té de una manera espléndida, con movimientos exóticos y elegantes que fascinaban a cualquiera que la mirase en aquella ceremonia japonesa... Verla realizando esa tradición era una de las cosas que más lo tranquilizaban y fascinaban a la vez, observar tanta belleza reunida... sin mencionar que hacia un té excelente, con un sabor y aroma tan sutil que embriagaban a cualquiera al probarlo o percibir su exquisito olor, tan suave, una deliciosa y suave bebida solo podían provenir de las hermosas manos de una maravillosa mujer.**

**Definitivamente Yumi Komagata era una mujer excepcional, única ante sus ojos, a la cual, aunque le costaba admitirlo abiertamente, amaba... a su manera pero... la amaba...**

_FIN_

_Ulti_SG: ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco este fic. Me decidí hacerlo de esta pareja porque es una de las que más me llaman la atención de la serie de Samurai X (Rurounin Kenshin), sin mencionar que me encanta el personaje de Makoto Shishio ^o^. Como debieron darse cuenta, yo soy de las autoras que creen que Makoto Shishio y Yumi Komagata tenían un amor sólido entre ambos, con sentimientos auténticos y NO era una clase de amor enfermizo como me ha tocado escuchar de otras personas ¬¬... espero y respeten mi manera de pensar de ellos dos.  
Quejas, comentarios... mi buzón esta abierto para todos (a excepción de emails bombas ¬¬), escriban a _**_ulti_sg@hotmail.com_**


End file.
